


Maybe It Wasn't Such A Bad Idea

by RumbelleDearie



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Cute, F/M, Funny, I hope, Sassy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-17
Updated: 2016-06-17
Packaged: 2018-07-15 15:35:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7228423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RumbelleDearie/pseuds/RumbelleDearie
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: ‘you’re the latest notch in my roommate’s bedpost and I have a lot of leftover bacon, want some breakfast?’ AU</p>
            </blockquote>





	Maybe It Wasn't Such A Bad Idea

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Reading Everybody! xx

Belle's eyes struggled to stay closed against the harsh light. _"Why is it so bright?"_ She thought with a grumble as she rolled over in bed, only to stumble right out onto the floor. Belle let out a squeal as she struggled to get onto her feet which were tangled in a blanket. This wasn't Belle's bed, it was a couch, and this fancy sitting room certainly wasn't her dorm room.

"Probably because it's morning dearie." An eerie voice some distance away said to her as she crawled her way back onto the couch.

"Did I say that out loud?" She asked, staring towards a sunny kitchen where a shadowed figure was presumably cooking something judging by the soft sizzling coming from the stove.

"Yes you did dearie."

Belle groaned, feeling her head pounding and realizing she was probably, no definitely hung over. She blinked repeatedly until she adjusted to the light and was able to discern her surroundings. She had never been here before, and she had no idea who the man with tan skin and shoulder length brown hair was. The house was entirely to fancy to belong to anyone she knew.

"Just what exactly did I do last night?" Belle said bringing her hand to her temple and rubbing slightly.

"You young lady are the latest notch in my roommate’s bedpost. Now I happen to have some leftover bacon, do you want some breakfast?"

"Wait a minute, wait, go back." Belle said, not because she couldn't follow his train of thought, but because she could scarcely believe herself capable enough to get drunk and then shag a possible stranger. "Who's house is this? Who exactly _is_ your roommate?" Belle said and the sharp dressed man let out a dry laugh at her expense.

The man moved from behind the counters in the kitchen and towards Belle, who was sitting on a couch facing the kitchen. He carried with him in one hand a murky looking glass of water. Belle noticed the sleek black cane with a glinting gold tip in his right hand as the man limped towards her. He was pretty sexy and mysterious like that and Belle briefly wondered if he was in fact the man she had slept with and he was just teasing her.

"Here, drink this." The man said, holding out the glass towards Belle.

"How do I know you're not going to drug me and then murder me?"

The man laughed at her again. "It's for the hangover dearie. Drink it or don't, I don't care either way. Although, it is quite entertaining watching you suffer." He said with a snarky smirk.

"Well at least I know you're definitely not the one I slept with." Belle said with a scornful raise of her brow and the man just scoffed in response, not letting on that he was hurt by her comment. Belle reluctantly took the glass from his hands and chugged down the disgusting murky liquid in one swig.

"And these." He said, holding out two Tylenols. Belle took the pills, trying not to let on how grateful she was for the assistance.

The man limped back towards the kitchen and turned off the stove before reaching up to a nearby cupboard for some plates. Belle decided to follow him, quickly glancing down at herself to discern what she was wearing. She was in her dress from the night before and she noticed her jacket and purse resting on a nearby arm chair.

Belle cleared her throat. "So you said your roommate...?" Belle questioned taking a seat at the nearby kitchen table where the man had placed one of the pristine white plates.

"I." He confirmed, reaching into a drawer and pulling out some cutlery before placing it in front of her and at the table setting across from her.

"Are you ever going to tell me who he is, or are you having to much fun teasing me?"

He chuckled at her ability to see right through him but decided his teasing was enough for now. "As much fun as it is, I'll let you down easy. I live with Neal Cassidy; he's, ah, he's actually my son." He added the later part rather reluctantly.

"What! Wait a minute! Neal! Do not tell me I slept with Neal! Oh no, no, no, no." Belle panicked, rocking on the seat of her chair.

"Relax darling, you did nothing of the sorts. Bacon?" He asked nonchalantly, as if they weren't in the middle of a major crisis.

"What? But you said..."

"Evidently your drink was spiked at the campus bar last night. Neal said something about a Gaston giving you trouble. Anyways, he brought you back here with him and you've been asleep on the couch ever since." He placed a large pile of bacon on her plate before moving towards the toaster and buttering the toast that had recently popped up. He placed it on her plate before putting two more pieces of bread into the toaster. He turned to face her, leaning against the counter before continuing, "So rest assured your virtue is still intact. I just simply couldn't resist to see your beautiful little face panicked."

"That's cruel." Belle said, trying to cool the blush on her cheeks from the unexpected compliment.

"Ah, well I'm a cruel man Miss. French." He said as he poured her a cup of hot water and dropped in a tea bag.

Belle began eating the bacon, savouring the grease as she eyed the man up and down.

"So you're Mr. Gold?"

"Well I am Neal's father." He said, the sarcasm practically oozing from his calm demeanour.

"But Neal always goes by Cassidy?" Belle questioned, shoving a piece of bacon into her mouth.

Mr. Gold ducked his head at the question, loosing his position of power as the dynamics of the room shifted. "It's, it's his mothers maiden name; we didn't get on well for a period and he changed it." Mr. Gold cleared his throat and raised his brow. "But things are better now, he even lives with me. Mostly so he doesn't have to pay for a dorm room or apartment, the cheap son of a bitch." Mr. Gold tried to hide his discomfort through humour, but Belle could sense it; however she chose not to act upon the mans weakness.

"He talks about you a lot, Neal I mean. He says you're not really as mean as people say you are." Belle paused, raising her brow at him curiously. "I think he's right." She said, bringing her cup of tea up to her lips and taking a sip. Mr. Gold scoffed and turned as the toast popped up from the toaster. He buttered it before stacking the pieces and walking over to the kitchen table, placing the toast on his plate and joining Belle at the table.

"Well perhaps he is." Mr. Gold said, taking a bite of toast and wiping his mouth with a paper napkin when he had finished chewing. "Most people are just to afraid to get to know me."

"Well perhaps I'd be interested in getting to know you." Belle said, staring Mr. Gold down, daring him to deny her request. He looked like he choked on his toast briefly before regaining his crisp, perfect, demeanour.

"You seem like a smart girl Belle. Is that really something you'd want to get yourself involved in?"

Belle bit down on her bottom lip. "You know, when I first woke up, I thought that maybe it was you."

"What do you mean?" He asked, picking up his toast and bringing it towards his thin lips, his tongue darting out to make way for the food.

"I thought that _we_ had sex last night." She said with a straight face, and this time Gold really did choke on his toast; quickly taking a swig of his tea as he struggled to catch his breath.

"I beg your pardon?"

"I thought you looked rather sexy in the morning light and that it wouldn't be so bad if we fucked."

Gold coughed out at that, his tea cup clunking down on the table harder then he probably intended, some of the warm amber liquid spilling over the rim of the glass and onto the wooden surface. Belle turned her head in the direction Mr. Gold was staring, a horrified look plastered on his face.

"I see you've met my Papa." Neal said, leaning against the doorway that led into the open floor planned kitchen and sitting room. He was dressed in his workout gear, most likely hitting the gym with Emma, the girl he had been trying to shag for the past month now. Belle blushed furiously, realizing how compromising what she had just said would sound out of context.

"Neal it's not what it--" Belle started but was cut off by Neal who moved closer towards the two sitting at the kitchen table.

"Oh relax Belle, I know you have a thing for older men." Neal joked with a chuckle as he picked a piece of bacon off his father's plate and shoved it into his mouth.

"Neal would you like a plate?" Gold asked, ignoring Belle's previous admission, and trying even harder to ignore his sons last comment.

"Naw, thanks Papa, but I'm going to the gym with Emma." Neal said before playfully slapping his Papa on the shoulder and jogging out of the room.

"Ah Emma." Mr. Gold said on a sigh as they heard the front door of the house closing behind Neal.

They were silent. Choosing to eat their breakfast rather then face the conversation that had previously gotten them into an uncomfortable situation. When their bacon and toast was gone Mr. Gold got up and prepared the sink for the dishes. Not many people cleaned their plates and cutlery after every meal, but Belle suspected Mr. Gold to be a neat man, everything has a place and everything is in it, that sort of thing. She suspected he didn't like the look of dishes pilling up in the sink. So she offered to help him, her on washing and him on drying; it was just easier that way, what with her in short shelves and his forearms trapped in a suit. Not that Belle wasn't curious to see his forearms, wet from the water, but those types of thoughts were exactly what got her into this awkward situation in the first place.

"Neal talks about you a lot as well." Mr. Gold said inconspicuously as she handed him a dripping plate, their fingers briefly touching.

"He does?"

"Mhmm." Mr. Gold nodded before continuing, "I thought at first perhaps it was _you_ he had a crush on not Emma." Belle scoffed at that, pulling a funny face. It was an absurd observation, Neal was head over heals for Emma. "I realized of course that wasn't the case. Especially when he started bringing up your literature interests. Neal hasn't picked up a book in two years." This time they both laughed at that, sharing a secret smile. "You see Neal has been pushing me to start dating again..."

"Interesting, Neal is always doing the same with me. I haven't been out since I broke up with my boyfriend last year, he was a stupid lug."

"And that dearie is precisely why I believe Neal has attempted to set us up."

Belle looked at him, her face slightly shocked, and her brow raised in curiosity. Neal was well aware that Belle had preferred older men, and she had always expressed an interest in meeting his father on multiple occasions. Maybe Mr. Gold wasn't that far off from the truth? "And what makes you think that?" She asked, wiping off her wet hands with a nearby dish rag. She turned to face Gold, her hands resting on her hips.

"Because my son is currently kneeling in the front bushes spying on us."

Belle began turning her head to look into the direction of the front bushes but Mr. Gold quickly raised a hand, his index finger gently touching the underside of Belle's chin, stilling her completely at the unexpected and intimate touch. Belle's breath hitched in her throat as she eyed Mr. Gold.

"We can't have him suspecting us, now can we?" Mr. Gold said softly and Belle swallowed hard. He kept her head in place with his finger, the image looking quite intimate to any on-lookers. Out of the corner of her eyes Belle did indeed see Neal, crouched low in the front bushes of the house, spying into the kitchen window.

"Wanna give him a show?" Belle whispered, and Mr. Gold's mouth parted slightly, the lines of his face showing his evident confusion.

Belle leaned forward, bridging the gap between them and looking up into Gold's deep brown eyes. He caught her glance, his tongue dipping out to wet his lips as he too tentatively leaned forward. Their lips brushed against each other softly, and the delicate touch was over almost as soon as it began. Belle looked up at Gold as neither one made any effort to move, their lips hovering against one another, briefly touching as they shared the exchange of heated breath.

_Do the brave thing and bravery will follow._ Belle thought to herself before pressing forwards again, parting her lips this time as she took Gold's bottom lip within her own. He sighed into the touch, readily reciprocating this time. Gold's hands came to her waist as Belle brought her hands up to toy in his silver streaked hair. Her mouth was overwhelmed by the taste of him, her nose consumed with the smell of his spice, her hands tingling with his silky hair, and her eyes closed in utter ecstasy. Belle parted her mouth on a gasp, allowing Mr. Gold's tongue to enter the warmth of her mouth. This had become so much more then a quick kiss to tease Neal.

 

"Holly shit!" Neal yelled in a whisper as he pulled his cell phone out, his knees covered in dirt and his arms all scratched from the branches in the nearby bushes. He used speed dial, then held the phone up to his ear as it rang; all the while watching his Papa kissing Belle at the kitchen sink, really kissing Belle.

"You're late Neal." The female voice on the other end of the line scolded.

"Holly shit! Emma it worked!"

"What?"

"They're making out in the kitchen, _right now!_ " Neal said, ducking his head as he moved closer for a better look. The couple was still at it, and there was some definite tongue action happening.

"No way!" Emma said, her disbelief evident that one of Neal's absurd plans had actually proven fruitful.

"Totally! I can _not_ believe it worked. Please don't tell Belle I spiked her drink by the way."

"Oh my God Neal! Why do I have a feeling you're going to regret this."

"Are you kidding me, this is gonna be great! They're both gonna be happy now. I can feel it Swan."

"You're insane Neal, you know that right?"

"Yeah, but you love me for it." He said with a small smile.

"Oh shut up and just get to the gym would you?"

"See you soon Swan. This is gonna be great, I can feel it."

**Author's Note:**

> PSA: Please DO NOT drug your stubborn friends, even if it's only to set them up with your stubborn but loveable father. That is all. xx


End file.
